pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Roserade and Lopunny
Vs. Roserade and Lopunny is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 1/27/2019 as part of a two part series finale. Story Dawn and Nando stand on the field, with Cherubi and Hitmontop on Dawn’s side of the field, and Nando using Roserade and Lopunny. The field is covered in a Grassy Terrain and the sun is shining harshly from Sunny Day. Both coordinators are down a quarter of their points, neither one of them having a clear advantage. Nando: Roserade, Petal Blizzard! Lopunny, Quick Attack! Dawn: Hitmontop, Wide Guard! Cherubi, Flower Shield! Multiple red and blue petals circle around Roserade, as they are fired forward and barrel down the field. Hitmontop spins and forms an orange expansive barrier, which spreads across her side of the field. Petal Blizzard is deflected, but Lopunny lunges through glowing with Quick Attack, heading at Cherubi. Cherubi glows with a pink aura as a Flower Shield forms in front of it, Lopunny colliding with it. Lopunny leaps back afterwards, as the flower petals from Flower Shield break off, surrounding both Cherubi and Roserade. The Grassy Terrain shimmers as it releases healing energy to restore any damage. Nando’s points drop. Nando: You do know you’re raising my defense as well. Dawn: Simply repaying you for powering up my Cherubi with your Rototiller move. Nando: I see. Dawn: Hitmontop, use Helping Hand! And Cherubi, Solar Beam! Nando: Lopunny, Mirror Coat. Hitmontop glows with a gold aura, which transfers over to Cherubi. Cherubi fires an even stronger Solar Beam than before. Lopunny intercepts it with a multi-colored aura, redirecting the Solar Beam back. Cherubi is hit, an explosion occurring. Hitmontop spins out of the smoke, heading over to them. Nando: Roserade, Ingrain then Water Sport! Roserade’s eyes glow green, as a light brown root grows out of the ground and wraps around Hitmontop, lifting him off the field. Roserade fires weak streams of water from his flowers, watering the Ingrain and causing it to grow and thicken. Hitmontop tries to spin out of it with Rapid Spin, unable to get free. Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: Cherubi, Solar Beam! Cherubi shimmers with healing energy, as it fires Solar Beam and cuts through the Ingrain. Hitmontop is freed, as it charges with Rapid Spin. The Grassy Terrain fades away, Hitmontop’s speed increasing. Nando: Roserade, Petal Blizzard! Lopunny, Focus Blast! Dawn: Hitmontop, Wide Guard! Cherubi, Leech Seed! Roserade fires Petal Blizzard, as Hitmontop stops his advance to use Wide Guard. Lopunny prepares Focus Blast, as Cherubi speeds across the field thanks to Chlorophyl. It spews several seeds which surround Lopunny, roots growing out and wrapping around Lopunny. His arms are restricted as his energy is drained, stopping Focus Blast. The intense sunlight fades away. Dawn: Cherubi, Solar Beam! Nando: Roserade, Petal Blizzard! Cherubi fires Solar Beam, as Roserade blocks it with Petal Blizzard. The Petal Blizzard cuts through Leech Seed, freeing Lopunny. Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: Rapid Spin! Nando: Intercept it with Quick Attack! Dawn: (Grins) Change to Low Sweep! Hitmontop spins with Rapid Spin towards Roserade, as Lopunny charges to intercept it. The two collide, Lopunny pushed back a bit. Hitmontop comes off his head and spins on his side, swinging Low Sweep that strikes Lopunny in the stomach. Lopunny grimaces as he’s sent flying, crashing to the ground. Nando’s points drop as time runs out. Jillian: That’s it! It’s over! And the winner is! They all look at the scoreboard, seeing that Dawn is ahead by just a few points. Jillian: Dawn! Dawn moves on! Dawn: (With glee) Ah-ha! We did it! Dawn runs out, hugging Cherubi and Hitmontop. Dawn: You two were incredible! Nando goes out onto the field, petting Roserade and Lopunny who look upset. Nando: You two had an excellent performance. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Nando goes over to Dawn, bowing to her. Nando: Congratulations on your victory. I wish you luck in the remainder of your battles. Dawn: Thank you Nando. I appreciate it. End Scene Dawn and Daisy stand facing each other, with Dawn using Ampharos and Lopunny, while Daisy uses Audino and Wigglytuff. Dawn: Ampharos, Thunder Punch! And Lopunny, Bounce! Daisy: Wigglytuff, Rollout. And Audino, Dazzling Gleam. Ampharos charges forward with a Thunder Punch, as Lopunny Bounces into the air. Wigglytuff curls up and rolls at Ampharos, colliding with Thunder Punch. Lopunny dives down, as Audino glows with a rainbow colored light that blinds Lopunny and slams into her, causing her to fall. Ampharos is hit by Dazzling Gleam as well, allowing Wigglytuff to push through. Dawn’s points drop. Daisy: Wigglytuff, Sing. Dawn: Lopunny! Reflect it with Magic Coat! Wigglytuff begins Singing, releasing music notes towards Ampharos. Lopunny moves and shines with a pink and purple aura, which reflects the Sing back at Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff slumps over asleep. Daisy’s points drop. Daisy: Not a bad tactic. Audino, Heal Bell! Audino releases blue pulse waves that travel over the area, a bell resonating as the sound waves focus on Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff wakes up instantly. Daisy: And Disarming Voice! Wigglytuff lets out a powerful scream with pink outlines, Lopunny forced to hold her ears. Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: Ampharos, fire a Cotton Ball! Ampharos forms a Cotton Guard around an Electro Ball, firing it forward. The Cotton Ball muffles the sound of Disarming Voice, burying Wigglytuff underneath it. Daisy: Secret Power. Audino releases a pink energy wave, tearing through Cotton Ball. Lopunny appears through it, going for Jump Kick. Daisy: Double Slap! Wigglytuff’s ears glow white, as it slaps Lopunny to the side, her crashing into the ground. She grimaces from the recoil damage, Dawn’s points dropping. Dawn: Signal Beam! Daisy: Secret Power! Ampharos’ head gem glows and fires a multicolored energy beam. Audino expands a Secret Power barrier, which blocks Signal Beam. Dawn’s points drop as time runs out. Jillian: And that’s it! Time’s up! And Daisy is moving onto the next round! Dawn looks crushed, as Ampharos and Lopunny go over to comfort her. She holds back some tears, hugging them. Dawn: Oh thank you. You two are just wonderful, you know that? Daisy pets Audino and Wigglytuff, and goes over to Dawn. Daisy: Dawn? That was an excellent performance. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Dawn: Thank you. Later, Daisy is shown being awarded the Festival Cup, having won the whole tournament. Dawn, Silver, Kenny and Lyra clap and cheer for her, and later are walking back towards the Pokémon Center. Kenny: So, what now? Dawn: Well, I promised Trey a coffee before I left town, so I am going to honor that. Silver: You’re gonna meet with him despite how poorly he’s treated you in the past? Dawn: With my status, it is important to restore bridges if possible. I don’t really like the idea any more than you, but I have an obligation to at least try. Kenny: I still don’t like the guy. Dawn: Don’t worry. (She smiles) He’s got nothing on you. Kenny blushes at this, Silver snickering a bit. Lyra: I agree. A sweet guy such as yourself is a pretty good catch. (Leans in closer) If you catch my drift. Kenny laughs sheepishly, while Dawn and Silver try to contain their snickering. Voice: Hey! Silver! The group turns, seeing Barry running towards the group. Barry chuckles, as he holds up the Plain Badge. Silver: Is that a badge? Barry: From right here in town! All the gym leaders got all their Pokémon back, which means they’re back to full strength! Now it’s gonna be a race to get them all before the Johto League! Silver: Perfect. In that case, I can start challenging them as well. (Turns to Dawn) I understand that you may have other things to do, but I would be honored if you would travel with me as I take on the gyms. (Blushes) It is selfish, I know, but— Dawn: Yes. Kenny: (Bewildered) What?! Silver: (Elated) Really? Lyra: Yes! Dawn: You traveled with me throughout the entire region, watching me achieve my goals without stopping for your own. (Looks away) It would be rude of me not to return the favor. Kenny: Oh come on! You never traveled with me! Dawn: That’s because we were always rivals! It is nothing personal, Kenny. Kenny: (Offended) Yeah. Sure. Lyra: Kenny, I’d have no problem traveling with you! Kenny: Gee, great. Barry: Come on! I wanna see you take on Whitney! I bet you’d win easily! Silver: Well Dawn? You ready to go now? Dawn: (Nods) Barry, lead the way. Barry: Alright! Barry takes off running, the group laughing at the scenario. They take off running after him, Dawn reaching for and holding Silver’s hand. Main Events * Dawn defeats Nando, making it to the Top 8. * Dawn loses to Daisy, earning a spot in the Top 8. * Daisy wins the Grand Festival. * Barry reveals that the gym leaders have received all their Pokémon back. * Dawn agrees to accompany Silver as he challenges the gyms. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Nando * Daisy Oak * Jillian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Magnus * Silver * Lyra * Kenny * Barry Pokémon * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Hitmontop (Dawn's) * Ampharos (Dawn's) * Lopunny (Dawn's) * Roserade (Nando's) * Lopunny (Nando's) * Audino (Daisy's) * Wigglytuff (Daisy's) Trivia * With defeating Nando, Zoey is the only of Dawn's rivals from the Sinnoh region she has not defeated in a contest. * Dawn has now used all the Pokémon she's ever owned in the battle round of the Grand Festival at least once. * Daisy fills the anime trope of introducing a powerful new rival at the start of the major tournament who ends up winning the whole thing. * As of this point, all the Shadow Pokémon from Pokémon Tales: Orre have been purified and returned to their owners. * Dawn taking Silver's hand is the sign of the starting of a relationship. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Johto Grand Festival